


The Last Airbender (and her Friends)

by Hi0ctane



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi0ctane/pseuds/Hi0ctane
Summary: [Fanart: The Les Mis/A:TLA fusion we all deserve and needed.]
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2020)





	The Last Airbender (and her Friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaz/gifts).



> This is for Alaz, as part of the Les Mis Holiday Exchange 2020. Alaz, if you read this, I hope I could do your wishes justice. It was a pleasure to illustrate this prompt, and really, this fanart leaves so many options for accompaniing drabbles. Maybe I will revisit this universe in the future.  
> Have a wonderful winter season, and a happy, healthy new year after. <3


End file.
